Field
The present invention relates to a cooling system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in cooling systems for vehicles, there is one disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-073537) for example. This includes a radiator, a grill that leads cooling air to cooling fins of the radiator, a fan that is provided on the rear side of the radiator and draws the cooling air, and a shroud that is provided between the radiator and the fan and forms a path of the cooling air.